


The Little Victories

by zraashaq



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M, Other, Transgender Naruto, ftm Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zraashaq/pseuds/zraashaq
Summary: After the fights with Sasori and Deidara have ended and the team is safely back home, Naruto and Kakashi end up sharing their feelings for each other and Naruto decides to rush head-first in, as usual!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case people don't read the tags, this is an AU in which Naruto is transmale.

Naruto had decided to stay in the hospital room with Kakashi-sensei after he had mentioned some new training method, constantly pestering him about it. The silver-haired man refused to say a word, continuously telling the blonde that he was going to have to wait until after Kakashi was released from the hospital. The young man huffed and sat down on the bed he had claimed, crossing his arms and legs defiantly. He’d tried THREE TIMES that day to get Kakashi-sensei to talk, and he still refused to budge. Naruto mumbled under his breath and plopped onto his back with a thud, Kakashi glancing over and smiling silently.

“You know, I’m only going to be in here for a couple more days. I’m sure you can hold out that long, Naruto.” Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and shook his head slowly at his impatient student.

“But I caaaaan’t! I wanna get started! I gotta get stronger so I can show Sasuke, so I can convince him to finally come home!” Naruto looked defeated as he pouted, which just made Kakashi laugh again. The young man was cute when he was upset. Hell, he was cute regardless even when he was being a pain in the ass. His gaze softened as Naruto rolled over and continued to pout, but this time while looking up through those thick lashes, his bright blue eyes as full of expression as ever. “Ugh I guess I can wait, but it’d better be worth it!”

“It will be, trust me. If my theory is correct, this training regimen I have planned is going to be VERY effective.” Kakashi went back to his book as he finished his sentence, the pages worn from constant re-reads and nearly ready to fall out of the equally worn binding. Naruto got up and stretched before planting his butt on the other bed, right next to Kakashi-sensei.

“Why do you read that crap, anyways? Wouldn’t getting a real girlfriend be better than reading those books Pervy Sage writes?” Naruto scoffed and raised a brow at his sensei.

“Actually, the storyline is well-written and in-depth. It’s not meant to be a replacement, it’s just a captivating fantasy novel with romance in it. The only other option are all smutty porn-filled stories with no real substance.”

“So that stuff Pervy Sage is always doing ‘research’ for isn’t just all flirting and sex?”

“Not at all, and I’m pretty sure he just uses the book as an excuse. It’s about a man struggling to tell the woman he loves how he feels and coming to terms with that, even after he tells her and she doesn’t reciprocate. It’s actually pretty in-depth and isn’t just romance build-up. There’s fighting and a few other topics as well.” Kakashi was actually excited to talk about the storyline and see that Naruto seemed genuinely interested in his words, but he stopped himself before he continued gushing.

Those bright blue eyes locked onto his one black eye and the young man was beaming. “I think you’re in love with the book, sensei!”

“I am not! It’s a good story, but literature could never replace the real thing for me. Not that I’ve been looking, mind you. Nor is that any of your business.”

“Oh, come oooooon! There’s gotta be SOME girl you’re interested in at least! Come on, you can tell me!”  
“Honestly, there really isn’t anyone I’m interested in right now. At least, not someone I would tell you about.” Kakashi had to look away from those blue eyes that always sucked him in. Something about the young man was captivating to everyone who got to know him for even a few minutes, and Kakashi constantly found himself having to pull his gaze off of the young man. “The only person I have any interest in is someone that is absolutely off limits.”

“Hehehe...” Naruto chuckled and leaned in closer. “Is it Kurenai-sensei?” Kakashi took the opportunity to grab the back of the young man’s head and pull his face down into the pillow behind the silver-haired man, which was met with a gasp of surprise and muffled yelling.

“No, not Kurenai. And before you try to act grossed out at the very idea, not Lady Tsunade either. I WILL tell you that it’s a guy, and that’s it.” He realized as soon as the sentence left his lips that he should have stayed quiet. Naruto wriggled out of his grasp and shot back up to how he was sitting before, leaning in close and a huge grin on that face of his.

“A guy, huh? Now I’m REALLY curious! Come on, you gotta tell me!” His smiling face was so close, not something Kakashi was unaccustomed to, but the conversation made it feel much different.

“I’ve said too much already, Naruto. Besides, I could try and push you to spill who YOU’RE interested in, but the entire village knows you’re going after Sakura.”

Naruto pulled back a bit and started blushing. “I mean, yeah I have a crush on her but….she’s not who I’m really interested in. And I know I have no chance with them, so it doesn’t really matter….” He looked to the side and bit his lower lip softly. “I like a guy too, and no it’s not Sasuke.”

The blonde looked like he had just been rejected, which pulled at the heartstrings in Kakashi and for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to reach out and touch Naruto’s cheek. Naruto leaned into it a little bit, pressing his cheek against the man’s palm and closing his eyes. His voice came out as a whisper, and the words that came out surprised the man. “You’re way out of my league anyways.”

Kakashi blinked and nearly pulled away his hand in surprise, but he stopped himself and just stared at Naruto. “You….as in the person you’re talking about or you as in….” His voice trailed off as Naruto looked up through his lashes again at his sensei. Those pink lips of his parting slightly as he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I mean you, Kakashi-sensei. I know it’s stupid, and there’s no way you’d feel the same way about an idiot like me, but I’ve been thinking about it since I came back from training with Pervy Sage. I just….I don’t know why I said anything. I wasn’t going to, it just came out.” He went to stand up, but Kakashi grabbed one of his wrists in an attempt to urge him to stay where he was.

“Naruto, are….are you serious?” His voice sounded surprised but calm and soft. He WAS surprised, but he wasn’t upset and he didn’t want the young man to think he was in the slightest. “You actually have those kinds of feelings for me?”

“Y-yeah, I know it’s not appropriate cause you’re my sensei and my team leader and you’re so much older than me but….” He looked down at his lap, almost seeming ashamed for his feelings. In reality he WAS ashamed and he was embarrassed that he’d slipped up and said anything about his feelings.

“Not to mention the fact that you’re 16 so we couldn’t anyways. Not unless we kept it hidden….” Kakashi’s words trailed off again and he turned to look out the window. Naruto looked up with a start and gasped.

“Wait….not unless….you….am I the guy?” Naruto’s cheeks were turning red and he could tell that Kakashi’s were too.

“I’ve said too much, Naruto.” He tried to hide the emotion in his voice but somehow failed despite all of his training. This young man drove him up the walls, and in recent months it had been in a different way. “I’ll say this, though. I do care about you, a lot more than I probably should. It’s….distracting recently.”

That familiar chuckle came from the young man and he flopped onto Kakashi’s lap, rolling onto his back to look up at his sensei. When Kakashi looked down, he saw that the blonde’s cheeks looked hot to the touch and his eyes were sparkling up at the man. “Yeah, I guess you have said too much. Cause now I know you have a crush on me too! Would you….actually want to? I mean, you’re right that we would have to hide it….” His words trailed off again as one of Kakashi’s hands cupped his cheek again. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the palm softly and let out a little noise of contentment.

“I’m not sure pursuing this would be a good idea for the sole fact that you’ve got a few months to go before we could even ask for the hokage’s approval.”

“So….that’s the only reason? We’re ninja, we know how to hide things!”

“Most ninja do, yes. But you’re notoriously bad at not being able to be stealthy under any capacity.” Kakashi grinned and fluffed Naruto’s hair as the young man pouted, clearly trying to look cute which of course worked. Kakashi’s eyes softened as he looked down at the blonde. “Besides, you sure you would want to be in a relationship with someone you seem to think is some old man? I’m younger than you seem to think.”

“Oh yeah? Then how old are you, huh? Your hair’s already gray!”

“That’s a family trait, actually. And I’m twenty eight, if you must know. So twelve whole years your senior. That’s almost twice your age.”

Naruto pouted again and muttered his reply. “So what? I don’t care….”

“You sure, Naruto?” He had started to stroke Naruto’s head slowly as he continued to smile down at him. Being able to do such a thing was something he never expected to happen, and yet the thick blonde hair was slipping softly between his fingers as the young man’s blue eyes continued to captivate him.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I mean, I think I’m sure. I at least want to try, you know? If….if you want to try….” His pout turned from a pout of playfulness to a pout of worry and Kakashi couldn’t help himself anymore. He shifted to get out from under Naruto and slipped off of the bed to slip between the young man’s legs, his knees complaining slightly about being on the hard floor but he decided to ignore them. Naruto sat up and looked down at his sensei with a mild look of shock on his face, his eyes open wide and his brows looking worried.

“Well, if you really want to try….” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist and rested his head on the young man’s chest, a quiet sigh of happiness escaping his lips as Naruto did the same around the man’s shoulders and draped himself over Kakashi’s head. “Then I guess I can too. But we’ll need to be careful, if the wrong person finds out I could get in a lot of trouble. We both could, but me more-so than you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Naruto was speaking into Kakashi’s hair with a grin on his face, burrowing his face in the soft silver locks. He raised a hand up to bury his fingers into Kakashi’s hair as he relaxed into the man’s arms. “I really do want to try.” 

Kakashi let out a happy sigh and pulled himself as close as he could to Naruto, his eyes also closed tightly as they sat there holding each other for a moment. When it finally ended, it was Kakashi that broke it, much to the annoyance of the young blonde. “A nurse could come in any minute, you know. It’s still the middle of the day.”

Naruto grumbled but moved back to the other bed with a huff, those blue eyes peering up at Kakashi again in disappointment. Kakashi sat back down in his bed and shook his head, laughing quietly at the blonde. Naruto laid on his back with his knees crossed and slowly swung his hanging leg with his arms crossed behind his head, starting to hum a soft tune. Kakashi looked over at him to see him blushing and smiling to himself. 

 

The nurse attending to the floor they were on had just come in for her night time vitals check and to see if Kakashi needed anything else before shift change. Once she was sure everything was alright, she left for the night which meant that there would only be one late night check as to not disturb the patients too much as they slept. After Naruto was sure she was gone he hopped out of bed and climbed on top of Kakashi’s lap, a move that surprised the silver-haired man. Naruto had that huge grin on his face that he always got when he had some plan in mind, and that both concerned and intrigued Kakashi. “What are you planning, Naruto?”

“Huh, me? Nooooothing.” He leaned forward to rest his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, which seemed innocent enough but Kakashi knew there was no way it could be that simple. That smile had been the smile of a plot brewing and he had a feeling the young man had been thinking on it since earlier. Kakashi decided to wrap his arms around Naruto’s waist and relax, waiting for the blonde to make his next move. He was pretty sure he knew what the young man had planned, but he wanted to see what happened.

Naruto sat up and reached a finger up to the man’s mask, hesitating ever so slightly. “This all means that I get to see your face now, right?” His voice was a little shaky, which Kakashi found adorable.  
“Depends, what are you planning to do with that knowledge?” Kakashi smirked and brushed a hand against the young man’s cheek, which Naruto pushed into. The silver-haired man leaned in a little bit and started to pull his mask down, relishing in the blonde’s reactions. Naruto’s lip started to quiver and his cheeks flushed pink in an instant. “I see, this is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Naruto swallowed and nodded his head slowly as Kakashi’s face came closer. Mere millimeters away, Kakashi stopped which Naruto replied to with a quiet whine. “Are you sure, Naruto? A kiss is very intimate to some people, me being one of them. If we do this now, you may never be able to get me to stop.”

“I want this, I won’t want you to stop.” Naruto’s voice was shaky still and his eyes were mostly closed as their lips hovered so close together that Naruto would have no issue leaning forward and pressing his firmly against Kakashi’s. When Kakashi leaned in instead, Naruto’s first thought was to how soft the silver-haired man’s lips were as his eyes closed completely. His thoughts soon became a blur as thoughts of other things he'd wanted to do rushed into his head with a vengeance. Kakashi broke the kiss and tilted his head slightly, checking on Naruto's reaction. When he saw a grin spread across the young man's face the older man smirked and decided to pepper him with kisses.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck as the man pecked his lips with kisses over and over, making the blonde giggle and blush even more. He placed a hand on Kakashi's chest and traced it down to the older man's waist, his breath catching when Kakashi grabbed his wrist suddenly.

“Are you sure you want to go this fast, Naruto? I'm pretty sure I know where you were planning on putting that hand.” His expression was soft and his voice light as he tried his best to hide the lust he was already feeling. Kakashi hadn't been in many relationships, and those he had been in were very short. Most of his sexual experience came from information-gathering techniques when he was an Anbu and as such he had realized he had a hard time reigning himself in sexually if someone were to let him get close enough and show similar interests. The reason his relationships had ended so soon was a side-effect of trying to hold himself back, he would unintentionally become too distant.

Naruto pushed himself as close as he could to Kakashi, his hand placed firmly on the older man's stomach. His lips were hovering right in front of Kakashi's and his voice came out shaky but determined. “This is exactly what I want, sensei. I keep having dreams about it, and I don't even know if that's really how it would feel. I know it's really fast, I just....I really want to do this.”

Kakashi sighed and shook his head slowly, a mix of disbelief and amusement showing. His voice had become a soft growl as he spoke. “I've never been with someone who wanted to have sex right from the start, but at the same time I've never been with someone who had no sexual experience either. I'm more than willing to go for it, and my body has already made that clear....” He sighed again as he shifted his hips a little bit, his bulge in a position that wasn't exactly comfortable when aroused. Naruto looked down and tilted his head before fluttering his eyes back up to Kakashi's face and rocking his hips forward in an attempt to grind up against the older man's groin.

Kakashi pushed back on Naruto's hips, which the young man initially took as a sign to stop until he saw the older man stick a hand down his pants in a move to adjust the position of his penis. Once Kakashi looked like he was done and the hand went back to the young man's hip, Naruto pushed himself forward again. He wasn't expecting the difference in perceived size and stopped for a moment.

“Hm? Something wrong, Naruto?” Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly as he waited for a reply, laughing softly as he saw Naruto's eyes immediately shift downwards.

“Uh....where did that come from? I mean, I know where they come from but....I didn't expect it to be BIG.” Naruto looked back up, looking a bit worried but still smiling as well which made Kakashi grin and kiss the young man again.

“Just wait until I'm fully hard, it gets bigger. It definitely doesn't show when I'm soft, but I've been told I'm not exactly small by any means then, either.” Kakashi started to rub Naruto's thighs softly as the young man started pressing his hips against the growing bulge again.

“Is....is it gonna fit?” Naruto's voice was quiet and his inflection higher pitched as the blush on his cheeks deepened. He was getting excited, and extremely nervous. He usually used jutsu to hide his parts in favor for completely passing when he had to be naked around others, but he knew that wouldn't be possible if they were about to have sex.

“There's only one way to find out, and that might also depend on which hole you want to use. It's entirely up to you, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with.” Kakashi's visible eye looked at Naruto lovingly as he moved a hand to caress the young man's cheek again. Naruto looked shocked, which always made the older man smile if it wasn't for a bad reason.

“Wait....you know about that?” Naruto's voice went quiet again, his expression hard to read. He was even more nervous, but this time because it was about the young man's sex. He knew he would have to have told Kakashi, he just wasn't expecting the older man to already be aware of that bit of information. No one really seemed to mind that sort of thing in Konoha, but it was still something that always made Naruto uneasy about his body. Shirtless had never been a problem, it was his lower half that he got nervous about.

“Of course I do, I've watched over you your entire life. Which honestly makes this a little weird for me, but not in a way that's going to stop me unless you want me to.” Kakashi's statement was met with the blonde in his lap shaking his head rapidly, making the silver-haired man smirk. “It doesn't make you any less of a guy, Naruto.”

Naruto beamed and his uneasiness subsided a bit. He was still nervous, but he trusted Kakashi completely. He squeaked as the older man grabbed his ass unexpectedly and pulled him even closer, Kakashi's head ducking under his chin and pressing those soft lips against his throat. The young man tilted his head back and let his eyes flutter closed as strong arms held him tight and his neck and chin were trailed with kisses and nibbles. The blonde let out a soft moan, which Kakashi took as a sign he was doing alright.

Kakashi slowly slipped a hand down Naruto's pants and underwear, grasping at the blonde's bare ass firmly and smirking at the young man's surprised gasp, the other hand trailing up his shirt and tracing it's way towards his chest. The tip of a finger toyed with a nipple which resulted in another moan and fingers entwining into silver hair. Kakashi's tongue traced along Naruto's jawline and up to his ear, his lips closing around the lower part of the blonde's lobe, sending shivers up the young man's body as another moan escaped.

“Careful, Naruto. If you make too much noise someone's going to notice and come check on what's going on.” Kakashi's voice was soft and low, right into Naruto's ear and the low growl of his words enticed Naruto further. He drew a hand from Kakashi's hair and pressed it against the older man's stomach, slowly and nervously moving it down to his lover's groin. With trembling fingers he pulled his hips away a little bit and slipped his hand into Kakashi's pants, rubbing it gingerly against the warm cock underneath. It was Kakashi's turn to let a moan escape, and hearing it made Naruto's groin throb in excitement. 

Kakashi pressed his lips against Naruto's firmly, kissing him over and over as they both let out breathy moans from each others' touch and soon after Kakashi placed his hands on the young man's back and lifted him up, Naruto quickly wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck. The older man carefully laid the blonde on his back and then got back to work caressing his body, a hand sliding in between Naruto's thighs. Naruto pulled on Kakashi's waistline firmly, pulling the front down just enough to pull the older man's cock out of his pants and his fingers wrapped around it. Kakashi smirked as another moan came out in between more kisses, much to the blonde's enjoyment. He decided he must be doing a good job since Kakashi was kissing him with more force and the older man's moans were driving the blonde crazy.

He gasped as he felt something slide inside of him, and the reaction made Kakashi pause for a moment and lift his head up a little bit. “Is this alright? I won't do anything you don't want me to.”

“Yeah, it's fine. I just wasn't sure what to expect.” He nodded his head softly and leaned up to kiss Kakashi as his fingers stroked along his lover's erection. 

“Alright, just tell me the moment you want me to stop anything I'm doing, alright?” Kakashi smiled as he saw the young man nod in agreement, the urge to kiss him again taking over as he continued to slip a finger inside of Naruto's pussy. The blonde's resulting moan was higher than the ones before and his hand grasped tightly around Kakashi's cock in response, his free hand gripping the blanket beneath him. Kakashi was so hard it was surprising, and feeling how big he was in Naruto's hand made the blonde worry it would hurt but he still wanted to try. 

Kakashi took his time sliding his finger in and out and savoring each reaction the blonde beneath him responded with as he moved to kiss Naruto's collarbone. One foot had been off the bed since flipping Naruto onto his back, and he used that leverage to push his groin into Naruto's occupied hand. He started thrusting into the fingers curled around his cock at a faster pace than the young man had been stroking him as he gingerly pushed a second finger inside of his lover's body. Naruto's voice caught in his throat at the heightened sensation and it came out as a quiet squeak.

Pumping his fingers inside of Naruto and his cock into the blonde's hand had Kakashi at the edge, partly from how good it felt and how long it had been since he had been able to have sex previously. Kakashi's lips were against the young man's throat again, kissing and biting with his tongue dragging along the marks his teeth left behind. Naruto was starting to get impatient so he took his free hand and grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and pulled him up to eye level. Without having to say anything, Kakashi knew exactly what he wanted and a big grin spread across the silver-haired man's face.

“Getting impatient, are we? You always were impulsive. You think you're ready to take me?” His lips were hovering above Naruto's and his voice a deep growl, each word dripping with lust. He felt Naruto pull his hand away from the older man's throbbing cock as the young man moved his hand to pull at his pants.

“Yeah.” The only word Naruto spoke, but the inflection told Kakashi everything. Naruto was yearning to continue as much as he was at the moment, the blonde's eyes half closed and looking like he was in a haze. Kakashi grinned and pulled his fingers out slowly so he could pull a pant leg off of Naruto, followed by pulling his own pants down to his knees.

“I honestly hate having clothes on during sex, but it'll be easier to cover up and act like nothing happened if I hear anyone coming this way.” Kakashi grimaced as he spoke but soon went back to the loving gaze he had been giving before and leaned down to kiss Naruto again. “Alright, here goes. Tell me if anything feels wrong, alright?”

Naruto nodded and made a small noise in reply, the older man accepting the response and proceeding to push his tip against the blonde's wet opening. Naruto's arms slowly wrapped around Kakashi's neck and he pulled the older man down into a kiss as Kakashi continued to slide himself inside. Naruto moaned into the kiss and did his best to muffle himself between breaths, the sensation between his legs making it hard to stay silent. Kakashi continued to watch for any signs of discomfort and noticed a slight pained looked a few moments later.

“You alright?” He kissed Naruto softly and stopped moving for a moment, surveying his blonde lover's reaction closely.

“Yeah, it just started hurting a little bit. I'm okay now that you're not pushing anymore.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Length is sort of a factor here, and this being your first time you're not likely to be able to take all of me right from the start. Any other complaints?” He was so afraid to hurt the young man, and it showed.

“No, it feels really good other than that.” Naruto was blushing again and his bright blue eyes seemed like they were glowing. “I don't have anything to compare to, but it feels like you're stretching me wide open.”

“Your hand was down there, you felt how thick I can get.” Kakashi grinned as he started to pull out so he could start thrusting. He started at a slow and steady pace, the noises Naruto tried so hard to hold in filling his ears with every thrust.

“I couldn't even close my fingers around it, you're hiding a friggin' tree trunk in those pants.” Naruto managed to let out a laugh in between moans from the huge dick inside of him and he decided to nuzzle Kakashi's nose. He felt a grin spread over the older man's face in reply, which was followed up with a passionate kiss and ended with their foreheads pressed together as Kakashi continued to move his hips. They were both moaning softly and Kakashi decided to pick up the pace a bit. After several minutes he shifted to sit up in a crouching position and looked down, pleasantly surprised and even more aroused by what he saw. He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and placed it right above their connected groins and slid it down a bit.

“Look at that, you managed to get all of me inside of you.” He started to thrust harder, which resulted in Naruto letting out a yelp. Kakashi checked his face to make sure it wasn't in pain, and sure enough Naruto seemed to be in lust-induced bliss. His attempts to stifle his moaning made Kakashi want to try harder, but he didn't want anyone to interrupt them either for multiple reasons. “I hate to do this, but I need to speed this up. The longer I lose myself in you the more likely we are to get caught, so we're going to switch this up a little bit. I'm going to pick you up, alright?”

Naruto simply nodded, so Kakashi grabbed him under the knees and the blonde wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Once Kakashi had gotten them up, he walked over to the wall near the window and pinned Naruto's back to it, continuing at a slow pace so they could get their bearings together. Kakashi was glad the window had been cracked open earlier, because otherwise the smell of sex would be a dead giveaway later. He quickened his pace and Naruto buried his face in the older man's chest in response, doing his best to muffle his moans. They soon turned into nearly screams as Kakashi pounded into the blonde fast and hard, Kakashi's face buried in Naruto's hair as he did his best to stay as quiet as possible as well. He felt his climax approaching and the walls of Naruto's pussy tightening around him with every thrust, the sensation soon pushing him to orgasm. He let out grunts and moans deep in his throat as his cock twitched and pulsed deep inside Naruto, the young man clinging onto him and laughing softly.

“What are you laughing about, huh?” Kakashi was panting as he backed away from the wall and sat down, Naruto now on his lap with his cock still buried inside. He laid on his back and let his arms hang over the other side of the bed, Naruto taking the opportunity to do a little thrusting of his own. Kakashi had to stifle a particularly loud moan and he definitely was not used to someone riding him, let alone continuing to go at it with him after he had gotten off. He was good for a few orgasms in a row usually, but everyone before had seemed satisfied with just one and that had been where it always ended. “Oy careful, I don't last very long the second time. You're going to wear me out.”

“Is that a problem, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto leaned forward so he could use his hands as leverage to bounce his body with more force, noticing that Kakashi was more vocal in their current position. He also noticed that sliding him all the way out and then plunging his cock back in felt amazing and caught himself doing it over and over until he felt something building up inside. He was finding it easier to stay quiet in the current position, which he was glad about. It was proving very difficult to stifle his reactions to how good everything had been feeling.

“Not at all, as long as you're alright with that. And calling me that sounds really weird when we're in the middle of sex. Maybe just calling me sensei when we're not alone would be alright, huh?” He smirked and shook his head playfully and Naruto laughed. Kakashi moved his hands to Naruto's hips, shifting them a little bit so he could watch the young man bounce on top of him. He watched Naruto pleasure himself with every inch of what Kakashi had to offer, the sensation of the young man fucking him pushing him close to another orgasm. He pressed down on Naruto's thighs long enough to gesture that they should rotate their position, so they shifted around until Kakashi's head was on his pillow. Naruto went back to bringing Kakashi completely in and out of him again, his pussy starting to twitch and tighten harder and more frequently as a strange yet pleasurable sensation coursed through his body and made him moan loudly enough that he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle it. The strong convulsions around Kakashi's cock continued as the older man bent his knees up behind Naruto's butt and took over again, thrusting his hips forcefully up into Naruto over and over as the feeling of the blonde cumming around him drove him to a second orgasm.

Both panting and Naruto feeling a little sweaty, the blonde let Kakashi's cock slide out of him and shifted to laying at his side. Kakashi rolled over and wrapped an arm around the young man, leaning in to kiss him softly. “You doing alright? No regrets?”

“No way, that was amazing. I'm fine, just really tired.” Naruto's sentence was punctuated by a loud yawn and Kakashi laughed softly.

“In that case, as much as I want to stay like this all night, we should get our pants back on and go to sleep.” Kakashi was clearly disappointed, and Naruto pouted but nodded his head and slid off of the bed while pulling his pants back on. Kakashi shifted and wiggled his back up before standing up to stretch. He walked over to Naruto and kissed him again before returning to his bed and pulling up his mask. Naruto giggled and got comfortable in the other bed, instantly feeling himself starting to fall asleep. “Good night, Naruto.”

“Good night, Kakashi-se....Kakashi.” He heard Kakashi laugh as the blonde fell asleep, his body still feeling that odd sensation from the orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Kakashi's training idea is over and Naruto is determined to get exactly what he wants!

Kakashi had carried Naruto home after their first training session after he had gotten out of the hospital. As expected, Naruto had exhausted nearly all of his energy and had passed out, so Kakashi made sure he’d gotten home safely. As he placed the young man down on the bed, he pulled down his mask to plant a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. Naruto shifted and muttered under his breath but stayed asleep, which Kakashi was glad about. He stood up and walked out to Naruto’s kitchen, deciding that the young man would need to eat when he woke up.

Finding absolutely nothing but ramen and milk in Naruto’s house made the older man shake his head, so he took it upon himself to head out and grab some stuff to cook with. When he came back about an hour afterwards the blonde was still asleep, but had apparently woken long enough to strip off his jacket and pants before climbing back into bed. Kakashi smirked and got to work cooking.

Once he was satisfied with the dinner he’d made, he went over to wake Naruto up so they could eat. He stroked the blonde’s head softly for a little bit before shaking him awake. The blonde’s eyelids fluttered open, those beautiful blue eyes glancing up at him. Kakashi’s mask was down and a soft smile had spread across his face. Naruto smiled back and then sniffed, smelling something wonderful.

“Did you make food?” Naruto groggily asked, to which Kakashi nodded. “Woah, I didn’t even know you could cook.”

“I usually don’t have much need to, so I just make something simple for myself but it’s been a while since I’ve actually done anything more than some rice and ground beef.” Kakashi gave a somewhat disappointed look at his own statement before standing up and gesturing for Naruto fo follow him. The blonde stood up and jumped towards Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and planting a kiss on his rarely exposed lips. Kakashi grabbed the young man and picked him up mid-kiss, carrying him to the table.

Naruto giggled as he was placed down next to the chair and kissed Kakashi’s cheek before sitting down. The food didn’t just smell wonderful, it looked beautiful! Kakashi had gone out and grabbed everything to make Naruto’s favorite pork miso ramen and it looked way better than Ichiraku’s! Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and let out his usual statement before digging in.

The two of them ate in silence for a while, Kakashi showing how pleased he was that Naruto loved his cooking so much and blushing a little bit. Naruto finished his bowl and drank every bit of the soup, placing the bowl down with a huge smirk across his face. “Wow, that was really good! I don’t think I’ve ever had anything that tasty, I mean it!”

Kakashi blushed more and was accompanied by a shy smile. “Well, I don’t know about that. I’m no expert or anything.”

“Nuh uh, I mean it! Maybe it’s cause you made it for me, and you said yourself you don’t cook like this often. So maybe it’s cause it meant more to you, and me too.” Naruto stood up and went to go grab some milk, noticing all of the food in the fridge. “Wait….this is a lot of food.”

“Yeah, I sort of got carried away with ideas for other things I could make…..” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and Naruto bounded over and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck from behind, leaning down to rest his head on a shoulder. 

“You’d really come over and cook more?”

“Yeah! I mean, as often as it’s feasible. And with this new training routine we’re going to be spending more time together anyways. I’d rather make sure you’re eating properly.” Kakashi seemed to be blushing even more, mainly because he wasn’t used to being so openly affectionate nor was he used to cooking for someone besides himself. He smiled over at Naruto and the young man gave that big grin of his in response.

Naruto pulled on the chair his boyfriend was sitting in to try and pull it out a bit, smirking as he heard Kakashi sigh in feigned defeat. The silver-haired man shook his head and stood up, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist and pulling him close.

“Impatient again, I see?” He leaned in to kiss Naruto softly as the young man eagerly pulled at his pants. Naruto didn’t need to answer, Kakashi figured he would want to jump the older man the first chance he got. The look in those blue eyes had been that of lust all day, which Kakashi didn’t mind at all.

“What do you think? We’re all alone now, you can have your way with me.” Naruto’s hands traced up Kakashi’s chest and one of his arms wrapped around his lover’s neck while the other grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. Naruto leaned in closer, his lips nearly touching Kakashi’s. “And you’ve been in my head for days now. I keep having my first time on repeat in my head and that hasn’t been helping.”

“I guess I should be proud of myself, then. I’ve never had someone lust after me like this, it’s going to get some taking used to but I suppose I don’t mind.” Kakashi smirked and grabbed Naruto’s hips forcefully, pulling him as close as possible, his lips firmly pressing against Naruto’s for a moment. When it ended Naruto started pulling at Kakashi’s pants again with one hand, making the older man shake his head once more. “Let’s at least get to your room first, huh?” 

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh but gladly complied, his pants instantly being thrown off once he entered his bedroom. Kakashi laughed at his boyfriend as Naruto threw himself onto the bed with a huff, the silver-haired man right behind him as he slid between the young man’s legs. Despite the lust in his eyes, Naruto’s expression was soft and Kakashi found himself kissing those soft pink lips over and over as his hands started to wander. 

A hand slipping under Naruto’s shirt and brushing past the young man’s nipples, that same hand very soon after helping to pull the shirt off completely as he kissed his way down to lick and kiss the same pink nubs. His other hand slid into the blonde’s underwear and started rubbing between his thighs, soft sighs escaping those quivering lips Kakashi could barely keep his own away from. He was also impatient, but he wanted to take things slower now that they were completely alone with little chance of being caught. He wanted to show Naruto exactly what could be done to his body, the older man wanted to taste every inch of his lover’s aroused flesh and he wanted to take his time. 

Through parted lips the room was filled with soft panting as Naruto felt sensations that were still new to him. Fingers were one thing, the way Kakashi’s tongue felt on his skin was an entirely different matter and it felt amazing. He wrapped the fingers of one hand into his lover’s hair as the older man slowly kissed his way down the blonde’s torso. He felt his underwear being tugged on so he lifted his hips, the following sensation of lips being pressed against the inside of his thighs causing a gasp to escape. Kakashi’s gentle push urged Naruto to spread his legs a bit more, which the young man gladly did. Kakashi started kissing and licking at Naruto’s pelvic area as a thumb pressed in between his folds. Kakashi rubbed the thumb in circles across Naruto’s clit as he slowly kissed his way farther down.

Soon he was using his thumb to pull Naruto’s pussy open just enough to brush his tongue across the opening and clit, a smirk spreading across his lips at Naruto’s gasp as a response. His tongue flicked across the small bundle of nerves as he slid a finger inside of the wet opening below, his plan of working Naruto up seemingly working just as he’d hoped. Fingers tightened in his hair as the young man pressed his hips upwards, Kakashi responding by grabbing those hips and burying his tongue inside of the young man’s pussy. Naruto’s gasps had become soft moans, his hips slightly grinding into his lover’s mouth and his free hand gripping at his pillow at his mouth hung open from the sensation. Kakashi kept up the pace until his own loins started pulsing as if it was trying to break out of a cage. He heard Naruto’s disappointed whimper as he pulled away and smiled sweetly.

“Don’t worry, there’s more coming and you know it.” Kakashi stood up and threw his shirt off and had started working on his pants when Naruto shot up to help in earnest. As the blonde pulled down the clothing keeping his lover’s cock hidden from him, he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and as soon as that hard cock was free Naruto started licking and stroking it. Kakashi moaned softly as the young man explored with his mouth as well, a hand stroking the blonde hair lovingly. Naruto wrapped his lips around the erect cock, having a decent idea of what to do from pornos hopefully helping the situation though he wasn’t sure how much. He started sliding it deeper into his mouth, slowly stroking and licking with a hand wrapped around what he didn’t have in his mouth. 

He started trying to get more into his mouth, Kakashi looking down with a mix of lust and slight concern. He didn’t want the young man choking himself on it, but he was also curious to see how much he could get inside of his mouth as well. Much to the silver-haired man’s surprise, Naruto managed to get most of it inside of his mouth before figuring out he had a bit of a gag reflex. However, that didn’t stop him and after pulling back just a bit he pulled himself closer to Kakashi’s pelvis and practically took the entire thing in with little issue. Kakashi felt a little bit of a gag response from it, but Naruto was apparently ignoring it. As long as his boyfriend was fine with it, Kakashi wasn’t going to complain. He’d never had someone manage such a thing, and it felt much better than he could have imagined. 

Naruto slowly bobbed his head and started to pick up the pace as he felt more sure of himself, the sighs and moans he heard from Kakashi riling him up even more. The older man was trying his hardest to not start thrusting but he was failing and Naruto noticed. The blonde found it hard to smirk, but he didn’t care. He had slid the hand not holding himself up between his legs and he had started playing with himself, deciding to stop moving so Kakashi could take over.

“Is that your way of saying it’s my turn?” Kakashi let out a soft moan and stroked Naruto’s hair, smiling as Naruto attempted to moan a confirmation with such a thick cock literally down his throat. The silver-haired man started to thrust slowly as his fingers tightened in the soft blonde locks. He didn’t thrust for very long before getting impatient again, though the groan of disappointment from Naruto was almost enough to make him want to face fuck the young man’s throat raw. He grabbed Naruto under the arms and pulled him up to kiss him deeply, the forcefulness surprising the blonde. Kakashi noticed afterwards and stopped for a moment, pulling back a little and taking a deep breath.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want to force you to do anything.” His sentence was nearly interrupted as Naruto silenced him with a kiss and wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, throwing his weight so they fell to the bed. Kakashi caught himself and pressed his groin against his lover’s and sighed softly.

“It’s fine, it was actually pretty exciting. Be forceful with me, I’ll stop you if it goes too far for me.”

“Are you sure, Naruto? I can get pretty forceful.” Kakashi stroked Naruto’s face softly as he pecked the young man’s lips with his own.

“Yeah, I kinda like the idea of being completely dominated. It’s kinda hot, actually.” Naruto held Kakashi close and smiled sweetly. “Besides, do you really think I’d not say anything if I didn’t like something?”

“This is true. Alright, but don’t wait for even a second. If you don’t like it, tell me and it stops without question.” Kakashi’s voice was stern and Naruto nodded in agreement. He pressed his lips against the blonde’s as he grabbed his hips and pulled his legs up, wasting no time in starting to slide himself inside the warm canal that was practically dripping at that point. Naruto moaned into their kiss as Kakashi started picking up the pace right away, his eyes widening as the older man grabbed his wrists and held them together above his head. With every thrust Kakashi pounded back in faster and harder, the moans escaping from both of them getting progressively louder every time. Kakashi was very glad that he knew the people living below Naruto were gone on a long mission, otherwise he would have been very worried about the noise. He nearly lost himself in the sensation of pounding into the blonde with everything he had, the young man on the verge of screaming and Kakashi not far behind. 

After quite a few more minutes he slowed his pace and kissed Naruto again, his tongue brushing across the warm pink lips which gladly parted to let him enter. Their tongues played around for a bit before Kakashi broke the kiss reluctantly and pulled out, making Naruto cock his head to the side.

“Flip over.” Kakashi’s words were stern and came out as a deep growl, which made Naruto shiver as he complied. The silver-haired man grabbed his hips to help position him the way the man wanted before plunging himself back inside the blonde’s pussy. Naruto let out what sounded like a pained yell and Kakashi stopped immediately. “Are you alright?”

“Shut up and fuck me, ya damned wolf.” Naruto’s voice was the one that came out as a growl, and it was the final piece to push Kakashi over the edge. He grinned and plunged himself back inside, his hands holding Naruto’s locked in place again as he thoroughly fucked the young man with everything he had. Both of them were moaning loudly, Naruto literally screaming into his pillow as he tried his best to push himself into Kakashi’s groin as hard as he could. Kakashi’s moans were a mix of yelling and growling, which soon after became higher pitched as he felt himself reaching climax. Naruto had already gotten off once and wanted to feel even more pleasure. He didn’t think about what came out of his mouth, but he didn’t care either.

“Fuck….bite me. Please?” His voice was pleading, which drove Kakashi up the wall. He wasn’t expecting the young man to be so submissive, but he loved it and it had been more of a turn-on than he remembered. Or perhaps Naruto was just more submissive than he’d dealt with in past sexual encounters. The older man didn’t reply or even think, he wanted to claim the young man as his own, so he used his hold on the young man’s wrists to pull him up. He nudged Naruto’s knees and pointed towards the wall, which Naruto immediately understood. They moved forward a bit and Kakashi pinned the blonde’s hands to the wall so they could both kneel as Kakashi started pounding into him again. When Naruto started screaming again, Kakashi softly cupped his mouth with his free hand as he started to nibble at the young man’s neck.

Once he had decided he was done toying with the blonde he opened his mouth wide and bit down on the soft flesh of the young man’s shoulder right next to his neck. He felt Naruto practically melt and was surprised by the strong orgasm it seemed to cause, the walls of the blonde’s pussy clamping down on him tighter than before as he continued to fuck him senseless. The strength of the tightening walls pushed him to orgasm, the yelling moans muffled by his still firm bite on Naruto’s shoulder. Soon after he released his hold on the blonde and nearly went limp as he rolled over onto his back, his weak hand movements waving lazilly at Naruto to lay next to him.

The blonde cuddled close as the two of them panted loudly, their hearts pounding so hard Naruto felt like his might burst out of his chest. He shifted to try and make his shoulder a bit more comfortable, having not thought before laying on the side Kakashi had just bitten. The older man eventually rolled over to his side and wrapped his other arm around Naruto, followed by planting a kiss on his forehead.

“You doing alright after all that?” Kakashi’s voice was soft and caring, definitely more gentle than Naruto had ever heard before. He nodded softly and the response was a little stern. “I’d rather hear you reply, I need to make sure you’re actually alright.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. More than fine. I’m ok. Are you worried?” Naruto looked up at Kakashi, his blue eyes glittering in the afterglow.

“Well, from my experience when someone lets another take full control like that it’s always important to make sure they’re in a healthy mindset afterwards. Giving up one’s decision-making to another is a big deal, and I just needed to hear that you’re alright.” Kakashi’s words stayed soft and he started to pet Naruto’s hair lovingly. 

“Oh, ok. I don’t get it, but that’s ok. I’m totally fine, that was really good. Like….I think I broke there for a sec.” Naruto grinned as he heard Kakashi laugh, it was a really cute laugh that he’d never heard before. There seemed to be a lot of firsts this time around and he didn’t mind at all. He looked up again and saw that Kakashi seemed to be dozing off. “Eh? Are you falling asleep already?”

Kakashi nodded slowly and yawned. “I haven’t gone that hard and long is a really long time, it took a lot out of me.” He had started to slur his words at the end of that sentence and it made Naruto giggle. Kakashi’s next mumble of words took the blonde by surprise. “I love you.”

The young man’s face turned bright red and he looked at Kakashi in surprise before noticing that the silver-haired man had already fallen asleep. “Did he really just say he loved me? Woah….”

He stayed curled close for a few more minutes before slipping out of Kakashi’s arms, darting to the bathroom to clean himself up before deciding to get some sleep as well. Those three words kept playing in his head more than the sex was, and every time it made him blush and giggle. They had only been together a few days, could he really feel that way already? He’d have to push Kakashi on that when they were awake the next day.


	3. Learning Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kakashi continue training with change in chakra form and nature, finding time to be alone afterwards as often as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea how long this little series is going to go on. I just sorta write more as they come to mind!

The two had wasted no time after the most recent day of training rushing back to Naruto’s place and stripping down. Within moments of making it into the blonde’s home they were wrapped around each other, passionate kisses being exchanged as Kakashi picked Naruto up and threw him onto the bed.The older man slid himself on top of the blonde’s body and buried his face into Naruto’s neck, his lips parting as he started to nibble on the soft flesh. Soft moans left Naruto’s throat and he tilted his head to give Kakashi more space to work with, which was met with a growl and a hard bite to the exposed flesh.

Kakashi had already started rubbing Naruto’s crotch as soon as they had both laid down and, followed with all of the biting, the room was filled with the sounds of panting and moaning as Naruto shoved his groin into his boyfriend’s eager hand. Kakashi knew he should let Naruto rest after the continued days of intense training, but something about the young man this time had driven him over the edge. It had taken all of his self control to not drag the blonde off earlier that day, but that’s something he really didn’t want to have to explain to Tenzo. He had planned on taking things slow and gentle, but as soon as the blonde had noticed his intentions his lust grew and he had pinned Naruto to a tree, the growl the younger man had let out as a reply setting the mood for the night in an instant.

Kakashi slid two fingers inside of Naruto and started thrusting while his other hand reached up to grab at the young man’s wrists, his bites harder and his mouth staying locked on the spot for a little longer each time. Naruto gladly complied as his moans got a little louder, the idea of being pinned down by his boyfriend and completely dominated turning the young man on immensely. He wanted Kakashi to have his way with him, fuck him senseless and give him no say in the matter. Naruto wanted it so badly he caught himself fantasizing about it in the middle of their foreplay. He took a deep breath and whispered his desires, a part of him shyly ashamed but excited at the same time.

“Please take me….” The words came out soft and shaky at first, but hearing them out loud seemed to give him a little more confidence, though instead the next words came out in a whiny tone. His hips bucked as he licked his lips slowly, following that with a coy bite to the corner of his lower lip. His brain was already a little foggy from the attention his body was getting. “Fuck me.”

Kakashi felt his loins throb as his boyfriend’s voice begged to be dominated, the high pitched fluttery sound making him want to drop everything and do exactly what was asked of him. He wanted to fuck the blonde’s brains out, control him completely and make him scream so loud and for so long that the young man wouldn’t be able to speak in more than a raspy whisper the next day. His fingers started to move faster and harder inside of his boyfriend, being instantly rewarded by even louder moans and hips pressing into his hand with more force. He started kissing and licking the bite marks he’d left, the sounds coming from his boyfriend pushing him closer and closer to just shoving his cock inside that sweet mouth.

Naruto was already lost in his own lust, his tongue sticking out a bit and it made Kakashi want to fill it even more. He knew he had complete control of his boyfriend, and part of him wanted to take advantage of that but he refused to without consent. “Do you want me to have complete control? You know I won’t unless I hear you agree.”

The young man’s reply came out in another breathy moan as his half closed lids stared at Kakashi’s face. “Yeah.”

That word was all Kakashi needed, so he let go of one of Naruto’s wrists and pulled lightly on the other one, positioning himself to lean his back against the wall and motioning to his growing hard-on. Naruto gladly reached out and wrapped his fingers around it, his tongue soon following and the cock of course ending up in his mouth. Kakashi’s fingers slid into Naruto’s hair and grabbed on tight, a shudder running through the blonde’s body as a result. Kakashi tilted his head to the side a bit and decided to test the waters, pulling ever so slightly on the hair in his hands and smirking as he heard Naruto moaning around the cock in his mouth as a response. He kept his grip as the young man bobbed his hand and head up and down for a few minutes.

Kakashi wanted to test out more of his fetishes, but he was afraid of hurting or scaring off his boyfriend. He was always afraid of that sort of outcome, and it had happened multiple times before. Exes had found it weird or scary, so he had started keeping those things to himself. But seeing how Naruto clearly enjoyed getting his hair pulled, and the multitude of times Kakashi had left deep bite marks in his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders made him curious to find out just how far the young man was willing to go. He released his grip and stroked Naruto’s cheek lovingly, his eyes softening as he looked down.

Naruto hadn’t expected the feeling of his hair being pulled to cause the reaction it did, but he liked it. He was a little disappointed when Kakashi had loosened his grip again, but the older man had more experience and he trusted him completely. After a few more minutes of sucking Kakashi motioned for Naruto to pull back, the silver-haired man wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist and flipping him over so Kakashi could lay on top of him. He brushed his fingers across Naruto’s throat as he kissed the young man deeply, his cock firmly pressed between his boyfriend’s legs. Naruto shivered at the sensation of fingers tracing his throat and he raised his head up a little bit in response. Kakashi decided to start licking and nibbling at his boyfriend’s earlobe softly, little pants and moans rewarding him.

Kakashi pushed himself up to look into Naruto’s eyes, noticing those big blue eyes looking back with a soft fondness. He wanted so badly to tell Naruto how he felt deep down, but he knew it was too soon. They had only been together a couple weeks, and they had already taken things fast in the beginning. He wanted to take his time and make sure things were going to work out. He must have been staring too long, because Naruto looked a little confused before pulling Kakashi down for a kiss. “You okay, Kakashi?”

“Hm? Yeah, just thinking. Not a good time, I know. Oh, I wanted to ask if you felt up to trying some of my kinks? It’s not a deal-breaker if you don’t, I know that they might seem a little out there or scary.” Kakashi looked away, unsure why he felt ashamed asking and he hated it. Naruto made a humming noise as he thought on it for a bit before nodding his head.

“Yeah, I mean it depends on what they are I guess. We both know I know literally nothing about this sex stuff, though so I’m willing to try most things.”

“I’m….um….I’m into choking. My partner, specifically.” Kakashi’s voice was wavering, he was starting to feel a little scared.

“Hm….I would guess not so tight that I’d black out or something, right?” Naruto’s gaze was still so soft, comforting the silver-haired man and helping him calm down.

“Yeah, and if at any point you felt like I was gripping too tightly or just wanted me to stop you could tap my hand and I’d let go right away and make sure you were alright.” Kakashi kissed Naruto’s lips after he spoke and noticed that Naruto had grabbed one of his hands. The blonde pulled at it and Kakashi shifted to let Naruto pull his hand wherever he was going to. The young man seemed to be surveying his hand for a moment before giving a short nod and turning his head to look back at Kakashi.

“Sure, I’ll try. Sounds kinda exciting, actually. Ya know, adrenaline rush from lack of air and all.” Sometimes Naruto showed that he knew things and that he wasn’t some blonde idiot, but other times he was an absolute idiot and Kakashi was alright with that. The older man smiled and kissed Naruto again as he shuffled back to being between his boyfriend’s legs.

“In that case, let’s make sure you’re ready down here and then maybe flip you over.” Kakashi’s voice dropped to a soft growl as he rubbed a hand down one of Naruto’s hips. “I’ve been daydreaming about taking you from behind again for days now and it’s been really distracting.” 

“Hehe maybe I should wiggle my butt in front of you more during training, then.” Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully. He knew what was going to happen as a response, and it was something they had talked about a few days before. Naruto liked being a bit difficult, and something about it in such an intimate setting turned him on even more. He knew he was going to get punished, and he was looking forward to it.

“So you were doing that on purpose! If you’re not careful I’m going to have to drag you off one of these days, and that means Yamato is going to find out about us, you know.” Kakashi furrowed his brow as Naruto giggled underneath him. “Just for that I think you deserve a little punishment, you little brat!”

Naruto blushed and squeaked as Kakashi pulled up one of his legs and flipped him around with no problem. The young man started playfully pleading against the impending punishment, which he could only imagine was a spanking. One firm hand and moan later, he was proven correct. Naruto buried his face into the pillow to try and hide his bright red face as Kakashi slid his body along the young man’s, pressing his cock firmly between his boyfriend’s asscheeks. Naruto pressed himself into Kakashi’s groin and wiggled his hips slowly, grinding his butt against his boyfriend’s stiff cock. 

Kakashi grasped at his erection and positioned it accordingly, slowly sliding himself inside his boyfriend’s wet pussy as he kissed the young man’s neck and shoulders. A few moments later he pushed his hips forward, the high pitched moan leaving Naruto’s lips telling him that he’d instantly hit hi mark. Naruto seemed to get the most pleasure out of their current position, and the moans he would make were always high-pitched, driving the older man up the wall every time. He quickened his pace and kept thrusting harder and faster every so often until Naruto was literally screaming into his pillow. 

Naruto stuck his ass up as far as he could, every second of their romp pushing him farther and farther into a pleasure-induced haze. He felt a hand slowly trace along his throat so he raised his head up a little bit, gasping as the sound of Kakashi’s voice right in his ear caused his body to tense with anticipation.

“Think you’re ready to try this?” Kakashi’s words were quiet and rough, his lips right up against the young man’s ear. Naruto barely made out a soft noise saying yes as he nodded his head softly, his hips grinding into Kakashi’s. He felt the grip around his throat slowly tighten as Kakashi picked up the pace even more, his thrusts more forceful than before and each thrust mixed with the pressure on Naruto’s throat making his vision fog up a bit.

Something about the mixed sensations felt amazing and Naruto let himself get lost in the feeling. Kakashi was moaning pretty loud and slowly released his hold on Naruto’s throat a few minutes later, continuing his pace for what felt like half an hour or more. He started feeling Naruto’s legs shaking so he pulled out and helped the young man flip over, his fingers tracing over Naruto’s throat again as Kakashi continued to pound him. The blonde grabbed at his boyfriend’s hand to try and signal him to tighten his grip again, Kakashi obliging as he started kissing him over and over.

By the time Kakashi was anywhere near close to getting off, Naruto had already had a few orgasms and it was getting dark enough that it was getting hard to see. Neither of them minded, they were too lost in each other’s bodies to care. Kakashi released his boyfriend’s throat again, grabbing Naruto’s hands in his own and threading their fingers together. They started repeatedly kissing again as Kakashi’s moans got longer and longer. He was getting close to cumming, the pressure in his head building as he continued to pound into his boyfriend’s tight pussy. Finally he felt the rush of his orgasm and he buried his face in Naruto’s neck as he yelled from the stimulation.   
The young man smirked at the sound, hearing Kakashi’s sex noises was a huge turn on for him every time. He pulled one of his hands away and wrapped the now free arm around Kakashi’s neck as the older man pulled himself up to press their foreheads together and sighed deeply. They laid in that position for a while as their breathing slowly returned to normal, Naruto’s face plastered with another huge smile as usual. Kakashi laughed softly at his boyfriend as he finally rolled over onto his back, the blonde immediately curling up to lay on his chest and at his side. Naruto fiddled around for his blanket as they both drifted off to sleep.

“So uh….we’re going to have to shower in the morning.” Kakashi’s voice showed how tired he was and Naruto nodded slowly. “The odds are pretty high we’re going to end up fucking in the shower, huh?” Another slow nod from the blonde made Kakashi laugh again.

“Are you feeling alright after what we tried tonight?” The silver-haired man started stroking his boyfriend’s hair softly.

“Yeah, I really liked it too.”

“I’m glad, I’m always worried about trying stuff with people. Too many relationships ended because of my kinks.”

“I’m not gonna be like that. I trust you completely.” Naruto nuzzled Kakashi’s chest as he shuffled to get more comfortable while he spoke. 

“Maybe I’ll last more than once tomorrow, I’m not used to being so wiped after only getting off once.” Kakashi sounded a little disappointed with himself, which made Naruto frown.

“Hey, I don’t care if you only get off once or if you get off loads of times.” Naruto bumped his forehead against Kakashi’s face and nipped at his neck slightly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Alright, alright. If you’re fine with it then I shouldn’t be so concerned. And I’m relieved to hear that. Though no guarantees we’ll get any sleep if you bite me like that again.” Kakashi instantly regretted what he said as he heard Naruto smirk and felt another bite, this one harder than the one before. A moan escaped his throat as the blonde started stroking him softly. Kakashi sighed with a smile and shook his head. “Alright, you asked for it though.”

Naruto squeaked as he was tossed onto his back, Kakashi pressing his already hardening cock back inside if his boyfriend’s pussy. He pulled Kakashi’s head down so their lips met and Naruto decided to nibble on his lip, which apparently was the right move as Kakashi responded by biting back. The blonde’s arms reached around to Kakashi’s back and his nails slowly dragged down his back, something Naruto knew drove his boyfriend crazy. After maybe another half hour or so their second round ended and Kakashi started laughing softly as he pulled Naruto close.  
“Ok, we’re definitely going to need to take a shower in the morning now.” Kakashi kissed Naruto’s forehead as the blonde nodded in agreement, the two of them finally drifting off to sleep entwined around one another.


End file.
